El ultimo brindis
by junkuyuri
Summary: Luka y Miku fueron unidas de manera forzada. pero luego de un tiempo ambas desarrollan un sentimiento por la otra ¿tendrá Luka ese sentimiento luego de conocer su triste realidad?


**Disclairmer: vocaloid no me pertenece. Es propiedad de sus creadores.**

* * *

 **El último brindis.**

Los días grises siempre han sido su mayor alegría, no porque éstos fueran un poco opacos, no significaba que fueran un mal augurio. Es más, uno de ellos fue el inicio de una relación…forzada, pero que terminó convirtiéndose en su día especial gracias a ella.

Pero la felicidad, esta vez, se ha ido de su vida de manera brusca. Y esta era la primera vez. Ahora se encontraba, bajo este mismo cielo que le gustaba, en un funeral… en la despedida de ella, el amor de su vida.

No sabe en qué momento ocurrió, solo sabe que no creía lo que estaba pasando, que era un mal sueño; que ella regresaría a sus varazos sana y salva, pero de nuevo su deseo no fue cumplido. Y fue ahí cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que realmente pasaba y en medio del poema, rompió en un llanto que para nadie fue indiferente.

–ven, vámonos de aquí, Luka–le dijo Lily, su mejor amiga.

– ¡No!–dijo ésta aun alterada– ¡no la quiero volver a dejar!

– ¡Luka, entiende, ella no está aquí!–le dijo de manera severa–no volverá… déjala partir–le dijo suavemente.

Tras lo dicho por la rubia, la pelirrosa volvió a llorar amargamente. La rubia solo abrazó a la pelirrosa para después caminar.

Luego de una corta caminata hasta el vehículo de Lily, ambas se subieron y partieron rumbo a la mansión de Luka. En el camino, ninguna dijo nada, no se podía decir nada. Sumidas aun en el silencio, no hallaban motivo de conversación, pero luego de un momento, la rubia rompió el incómodo silencio.

–Sé que será difícil para ti de ahora en adelante, pero cuentas conmigo para lo que sea, Luka–le regaló una sonrisa conciliadora.

– ¿Puedes hacer que ella vuelva?–preguntó, sabía la respuesta, pero en estos momentos un "sí" era lo que quería escuchar.

–Luka…–le dijo de manera comprensiva– si yo pudiera devolver el tiempo atrás ya lo hubiera hecho, pero no se puede–dijo lo último despacio.

–Entonces no puedo contar contigo–dijo de manera tozuda.

–Ya llegamos–dijo Lily cambiando de tema, pues no quería un enfrentamiento ya que sabía que ambas se lastimarían.

Al entrar al hogar, Luka puedo sentir el ambiente totalmente diferente. No estaba esa calidez que lo caracterizaba; No estaba esa sensación de paz que le trasmitía al entrar; no estaba la presencia de ella allí…no más.

Pronto, nuevas lágrimas se colaron por sus ojos azules. No sabía cómo superar la pérdida de su…esposa, como olvidarla, como sacarla del corazón, como…

– ¿Luka?–interrumpió de nuevo Lily–voy a la cocina a preparar un poco de té ¿quieres?

–está bien…–dijo desanimada–te esperaré en la sala de descanso–agregó.

Y ambas fueron a sus respectivos lugares.

Tras unos quince minutos de espera, Lily llegó con dos tazas de té. La rubia tomó asiento al frente de la pelirrosa. Y Megurine en cambio, giró la silla al frente de una gran chimenea que estaba tallada en mármol y miró en la repisa que tenía, los portarretratos con fotos familiares y más arriba de éstos, estaba colgada una pintura, en la cual se veía la imagen de una mujer de cabellos aqua y ojos del mismo color, estaba usando un vestido simple de color blanco y tenía unas coletas atadas por unos cintos con blanco y verde. La joven retratada denotaba no más de veintidós años de edad y aun así tenía la apariencia de una adolecente.

–Tu novia sí que era hermosa, Luka–le dijo al darse cuenta que ella estaba mirando la imagen.

–Esposa…–le corrigió–quizás legalmente no éramos nada para la sociedad, pero en el "papel" sale que ella es mi esposa.

La rubia soltó una leve risa por lo dicho de la pelirrosa–como has cambiado, Luka. No conocía ese lado tuyo.

–Lily, yo…al final no pude…–no quería volver a quebrarse, pero sabía que todo esfuerzo era en vano.

–lo sé amiga, lo sé–dejo Lily con un semblante triste.

Ambas se perdieron nuevamente en los pensamientos y en uno en particular donde la pelirrosa tenía la intención de dar una sorpresa a la peliaqua.

– _¡Lily, te necesito ahora!–dijo Luka, nerviosa por teléfono– ¡no me interesa que estés con Gumi, solo procura en venir, necesito contarte algo!–dijo aún más tensa, al ver que su amiga no le interesaba del todo el tema._

 _Luego de una larga espera, según Luka, Lily finalmente llegó de mal humor._

– _¡Se puede saber a qué tanto alboroto!–dijo enojada– ¡casi me rompes el tímpano de tanto gritar mujer, pareces histérica!_

– _Ahora no quiero pelear, esto es serio…–dijo un poco calmada–Lily, estoy enamorada de ella–dijo de inmediato._

– _Ya sabía yo que esto no pintaba nada bien–dijo aún más seria la rubia–Luka ¿Cuántas veces te lo he dicho? No tenías por qué involucrarte con tus "damiselas", ellas no son un aporte en tu vida…_

 _En ese momento, Luka no sabía si reír o golpear a la rubia por decir algo no acorde con su sentir. Pero se contuvo y movió en señal de negación la cabeza y Lily captó de inmediato el mensaje._

– _no me digas que tu…–no podía dar crédito a lo acontecido– ¿ella lo sabe?–pronto una sonrisa se formó en sus labios ¡su amiga al fin había sentado cabeza!_

– _No…–dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza y se sonrojaba– por eso te llamé, necesito consejos Lily, yo nunca me había enamorado antes._

– _Siempre hay una primera vez, amiga–le dijo de muy buen humor–y de consejo solo puedo decirte que…–se tomó una pausa ya que no sabía muy bien que decirle– ¿Por qué no le das una sorpresa y así de paso celebran su aniversario de bodas?–le dijo con una mirada pícara._

 _Megurine entendió el mensaje, por lo que se sonrojo levemente–tonta…–le dijo–pero tienes razón. Le daré la mejor sorpresa de su vida–pronto un brillo significativo se asomó por los orbes de Luka._

 _Lily pudo apreciar ese brillo y quedó satisfecha con el cambio que se produjo en la pelirrosa. En los años que la conocía, nunca la vio interesada en otra cosa más que en el futuro de la empresa y en las alianzas que se creaba por el bien de ésta y ahora que estaba el lanzamiento del nuevo perfume, dicha unión no era más que un bien para mantener estrechos los lazos de ambas compañías sin importar los sentimientos de por medio._

 _Por eso la entendía, ya que en los primeros años de consolidada la unión en matrimonio, no hizo más que ser un infierno para ambas y es que tener que convivir con una persona que no conoces ha sido un reto que han tenido que superar juntas, pero en base a la paciencia y tiempo._

–sí. Fue difícil–cortó los pensamientos Megurine sabiendo a ciegas los que pensaba su amiga– en especial porque yo no me veía interesada en esa vida ni menos en ella.

–Lo sé, pero reconoce que esa mujer te sacaba de quicio–comentó con un poco de gracia–recuerdo que llegabas a mi refunfuñando lo mal que lo pasabas con Miku.

–Miku...si supieras que yo…–le dijo a la nada. El recordar su nombre le significaba una gran pena ahora.

–Lo siento…–dijo Lily levantándose de la silla– yo no quería que…–pero fue interrumpida por Luka.

–No te preocupes, está bien–le dedicó una sonrisa triste–de ahora en adelante siempre va a ser así.

–no digas eso Luka. Quizás en algún momento de tu vida vuelvas a encontrar a alguien más…

–Lily, tu sabes más que nadie que solo hay un amor verdadero en la vida–dijo con desolación–un amor que nunca se sabrá, en verdad.

* * *

 _Habían pasado varios días desde que Lily conocía los reales sentimientos de Luka y de cómo ésta planeaba una sorpresa para su esposa y al fin confesar todo lo que guardaba en su corazón._

– _¡Ya llegue!–escuchó desde su despacho._

– _Bienvenida–dijo una vez llegó a su encuentro– ¿Cómo te fue hoy en la oficina?–le dijo mientras se acercaba y depositaba un suave beso en eso delgados labios que tanto amaba._

 _Miku recibió más que gustosa ese gesto de cariño aunque sabía que era solo una fachada de la pelirrosa fingiendo un amor que no había entre ellas…– ¡terrible!–le dijo para evitar sentir el malestar que se alojaba en su corazón–los científicos desarrolladores del perfume no logran hacer que la mezcla funcione…–comentó preocupada._

 _La empresa que ambas estaban administrando era una perfumería, la más prestigiosa en su área, ésta era capaz de generar grandes productos de la más alta calidad. Ya que se formó por la unión de las empresas Meguri y Hatsu, ambas potencias en la industrias de los aromas, para formar una nueva con el nombre de "La Frontière" y así consolidarse como las más grande empresa jamás creada de perfumes exóticos._

– _cariño, sabes que "Magnet" llevará un tiempo en desarrollarse–le dijo con ternura. Había aprendido a conocer a su esposa y se dio cuenta que era muy impaciente–además tu y yo tenemos otro asunto que atender–le dijo con una gran sonrisa._

– _¿Qué cosa?–dijo un poco curiosa. Luka nunca ha sido buena con las sorpresas ya que nunca las hacía…pero parece que se trae algo–si es otra salida al extranjero, te sugiero que te abstengas. Ya he hecho compromisos para casi toda la semana y mañana saldré a primera hora para la región de Kansai–dijo con una expresión de agotamiento._

– _no te preocupes–le dijo de manera misteriosa–en cuanto llegues de tu visita de Osaka, te esperaré con una sorpresa–le guiñó el ojo para después dedicarle una sonrisa misteriosa._

– _oh…–no sabía que decir, normalmente sus temas de conversaciones solo eran de trabajo–espero que no sea una de tus jugarretas y me dejes sola en un lugar desolado–no pudo evitar seguirle la corriente en cuanto al misterio y disfrutar del agradable momento. Y es que desde hace un tiempo ya, Miku se había enamorado perdidamente de esta mujer y quizá este sea la oportunidad perfecta para decirle lo que siente por ella._

– _Tranquila, yo nunca te dejaría sola…–se acercó aún más a ella, ya que tenía la intención de volver a besarla y perderse en un mar de pasión._

 _Pero la peliaqua, por alguna razón, se sentía más nerviosa de lo normal– ¿q-quieres probar el nuevo espumante que salió hoy en el mercado?–se alejó rápidamente de la pelirrosa._

– _¿eh?–ante la pregunta de Miku, Luka fue sacada de trance– oh, si–dijo rápidamente para ocultar la decepción que estaba sintiendo._

 _Pronto ambas mujeres se dirigieron hasta el salón que tenía como centro a un piano de cola. Las chicas fueron hacia un pequeño bar que tenían que lo usaban para ocasiones especiales. A Luka se le hizo extraño esto ya que efectivamente ese lugar era de uso especial, mas no preguntó nada y esperó a que su compañera dijese algo._

– _¿No dirás nada?–preguntó Miku mientras sacaba unas copas y servía el espumante–no te conocía ese lado tímido, Luka-agregó con gracia._

– _Es que…no sé qué decir, quizás…–se pausó un poco ya que en realidad no tenía idea de lo que celebraban– ¿he olvidado algo?–preguntó preocupada al ver que no recordaba una fecha específica._

 _Miku solo se echó a reír, nunca había visto a la pelirrosa con una cara de afligida, pero cuando paró solo dijo–no hay nada que celebrar, solo estamos estrenando una nueva bebida que salió en el mercado, recuérdalo tontita–no pudo evitar mirarla enternecida al ver su expresión relajada._

– _¡oh, ya veo!–fingió sorpresa para seguirle el juego–entonces… ¿Qué le parece si hacemos un brindis por este elixir que rebosa en nuestras copas?_

– _A saber que eres toda una poetisa–dijo Miku para luego reír suavemente._

 _A Luka le parecía la risa más relajante y hermosa del mundo, nunca se cansaría de escucharla. Y tras chocar las copas para luego decir "salud" y beber el líquido, la pelirrosa creyó que ahora si se podía acercar a su esposa, por lo que sin previo aviso, rodeo con sus brazos la cintura de Miku para después besarla apasionadamente._

 _Ambas disfrutaron de ese pequeño momento, para después dar riendas sueltas a la pasión que las envolvía como la neblina de la madrugada._

 _Luego de despertar, después de una extraordinaria noche junto a su amor, Luka se sentía más ligera, mas satisfecha, mas…enamorada de la mujer que yacía durmiendo en sus brazos._

 _Con cuidado de no despertarla, se acomodó mejor para poder abrazarla más estrechamente y así tener más contacto. Y cuando acabó con su cometido, su amada se despertó._

– _Buenos días–dijo de manera somnolienta._

– _Buenos días–le devolvió Megurine y después de depositarle un beso en la frente– ¿Cómo durmió la princesa?–preguntó mientras le acariciaba el rostro._

– _En tus brazos siempre…–se cortó al saber lo que iba a decir, pero si quería que supiera sus sentimientos ¿no era mejor ser directa ahora?–tengo un mejor dormir–dijo finalmente, sonrojándose en el proceso._

 _La pelirrosa esbozó una sonrisa también sonrojada, pero feliz._

 _Ninguna de las dos se sentía con la capacidad suficiente de deshacer el abrazo, ya que ambas estaban a gustos sintiendo el calor de la otra. Pero sabían que debían levantarse para cursar otra jornada laboral, así que con pesar, encaminaron a lo suyo._

– _¡Bueno, ahora que estamos desayunando, aprovecho para seguir hablando del proyecto!–comentó emocionada la peliaqua._

 _La pelirrosa solo sonrió por la emoción de su amada–tranquila amor, ya habrá tiempo para eso–le dijo mientras tomaba su taza de café._

– _¿Oh?–eso si no se lo esperaba, casi siempre al desayunar juntas, terminaban por hablar de negocio y futuros proyectos y decir adjetivos de carácter afectivos no estaban dentro del "panorama"–vaya…por lo general te gustan esos temas ¿a qué se debe este cambio?–dijo mientras apoyaba su cabeza con ambas manos._

– _A-a nada en particular–dijo mientras desviaba el rostro–solo no quiero estresarte más de lo normal._

 _Esto se estaba poniendo aún más extraño, pero no quiso hondar más en el tema ya que no disponía de mucho tiempo._

– _Sí que estás rara hoy…pero bueno, al llegar me dirás lo que te pasa–se paró de la mesa para buscar sus cosas y partir._

 _Pero no alcanzó a llegar muy lejos, ya que sintió que unos brazos la rodearon por la cintura para abrazarla fuertemente y no se pudo mover más._

– _¡¿pero qué…?!–tampoco pudo decir nada ya que unos labios se posaron sobre los suyos._

 _La separarse, Miku miraba sorprendida a Luka._

– _yo…–no sabía que decir ni siquiera sabía por que la había besado tan desesperadamente–no quería que te fueras sin un "beso de despedida"–por alguna razón, en verdad sentía que este era un adiós…_

– _pero si me voy por una semana–dijo entre nerviosa y enternecida–pronto estaré de vuelta…a tu lado-dijo lo último en susurro._

" _para siempre" resonó en los corazones de ambas._

* * *

Despertó de muy mal humor ¿cómo se supone que la olvidaría, si tienes esos sueños/recuerdos? Se vistió rápidamente para ir a la oficina, ya que tendría que encargarse, no solo de las oficinas de la empresa, sino que además de la gerencia que tenía en casa, ya que así se distribuía mejor el trabajo y no se interrumpía el quehacer de la otra.

Pero la pérdida de Miku no solo le ha dejado un vacío en su alma, también le hacía falta en estos momentos.

Trató no pensar en su situación actual. Así que se dedicó a ordenar lo que hacía falta tanto en la gerencia del hogar como en las oficinas de la empresa.

Tras terminar una serie de papeleo en su estudio, se disponía a ir para la empresa y ordenar todo, pero se detuvo al ver un periódico que una cierta fecha. Al echarle una rápida leída, se detuvo en una noticia en particular.

" _trágico accidente ocurrido a pocos kilómetros de la carretera principal. Causando la muerte instantánea de una empresaria joven y su chofer"_

Con solo leer el título de la noticia ya se le formaba un nudo en la garganta y luego de releer el detalle de ésta, los ojos comenzaron a humedecerse. Y es que leer "desastre", "explosión", "incendio" y "muerte", le daban una imagen de lo ocurrido con detalles; detalles que quería olvidar y tratar de llevar una vida más a acorde con su estilo de vida.

Pronto nuevas lágrimas brotaron por sus orbes y al poco tiempo volvió a llorar desconsoladamente.

–Miku…–dijo en un intento por calmar su dolor–te amo…

Pero todo intento fue en vano.

* * *

 **Creo que esto es lo más triste que he escrito. Pero tengo toda la intención de hacer una continuación de este fic, claro si ustedes también lo desean.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


End file.
